A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of anti-kidnapping alarms for children.
B. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,988 shows an alarm device for monitoring the proximity of a child and for putting out an alarm if the child exceeds a given distance. This device has the disadvantage of insufficient flexibility. What if the child needs to go to school or to visit grandparents?
Other such devices, e.g. GB 2,284,726, depend on the child to activate the device, which may not be wise in the presence of a dangerous kidnapper.
It is an object of the invention to further improve anti-kidnapping alarm devices.
This object is achieved by a device that includes a sensor that can determine a characteristic motion pattern and produce a consequence in response to such a pattern. The characteristic motion pattern will most typically be that of acceleration of a motor vehicle. Since most kidnapped children will be placed in automobiles, this will allow instant detection of most kidnapping.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent in the following.